


as i looked towards you

by orphan_account



Series: in poetry you are bound to say something that everybody knows already in words that nobody can understand [3]
Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Excerpt:"my feeling runs pinpointedlike a beam of water or lightbut twice as fast,twice as fast and twice as hard."This wasn't written forThe Great Gatsby, but I think it suits Jay and Daisy remarkably well. I included the quote below to show how fitting the poem is to the story."He hadn’t once ceased looking at Daisy and I think he revalued everything in his house according to the measure of response it drew from her well-loved eyes. Sometimes, too, he stared around at his possessions in a dazed way as though in her actual and astounding presence none of it was any longer real."- F. Scott Fitzgerald,The Great Gatsby





	as i looked towards you

Touch my hands,  
touch them  
and watch them flinch from it.  
  
This is a strange sort of performance—  
and it is performative,  
is it not?  
  
Our story has been told before.  
  
We only improvise on a theme,  
add an appoggiatura of a smile  
or a tremulo of a word  
to the plodding staccato beats we are given.  
  
Commedia dell’arte,  
bland and basic.  
  
We are the lovers,  
bumbling-bumblebee-honeybee lovers  
(but honey is too sweet and slow;  
my feeling runs pinpointed  
like a beam of water or light  
but twice as fast,  
twice as fast and twice as hard).  
  
We have only one-third-discovered—  
and by that I mean only I have discovered,  
and I have discovered fully,  
but I am only two-thirds of a person after all,  
only body and heart,  
what with the impediments of mind,  
by which I mean this very feeling—  
our very profound  
and Romantically romantic love.  
  
We intend to destroy each other via lightning.  
  
Rain upon me  
with crackling white-toothed smiles  
until I break.  
  
Look at my eyes  
and they dilate  
as if in low light,  
and is that what you are?  
  
Are you only light?  
  
Dance in the windowsill  
and blink  
and tell me so.  
  
Tell me,  
whence did you come to me?  
  
You are an odd sort of apparition.  
  
Speak and I will listen,  
and I will close my lips  
and batter my words.  
  
Bombard me with language  
so I can sleep.  
  
August personage,  
deliver a speech to me.  
  
Deliver a lullaby.  
  
Sweeten my breath  
with your own.  
  
Caress my hand  
and I won’t go.


End file.
